


Haunted

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marathon Faradien, Mentions of Rape, One Shot, The Dark Side of the Force, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] The Dark Side gives a feeling of emptiness, but its power comes to fill the void. The darkness is a fire so powerful that it stays unequalled. It runs through veins and burns, burns, burns. Rage, hatred, fire. Power. /Marathon Faradien - Day 32/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/gifts).
  * A translation of [Possédé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406918) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Another day, another translation. This one is adapted from my own fanfiction « Possédé », published on March 30 th, 2016. Thanks to my beta-reader Gigira :D  
> I had a little inspiration of the song « Haunted » by Evanescence.
> 
> This story is a gift to Darth Videtur, as I wanted to thank her for all her great works! :D

He had known the Dark Side for so long that he didn't remember how it felt to live without it. He felt empty inside, but the darkness came to fill this emptiness with the raw power it brought. He felt this power running and burning through his veins. It gave him a sense of serenity, even if tarnished by rage and hatred. He was all-powerful – almighty.

 

Yet he still couldn't find what kept him here. Power was attractive, and the Dark Side offered it without reservation, but he couldn't explain all the time his dedication to darkness. He hadn't been a powerful Sith Lord all his life.

 

A long time ago, he was just an aristocrat of Naboo, and his only purpose was to thwart his father – he hated Cosinga more than anything else. He had a certain taste for violence, but he was far from imagining that one day, he would be capable to plan the revenge of an Order on the Jedi and the Republic.

 

And then, Plagueis came, and Cosinga Palpatine, along with his wife and his four other children, was reduced to nothing by his firstborn. Sheev then followed Plagueis and took the name of Sidious.

 

Plagueis trained him, and this step brought a lot of suffering without precedent. The young man had been struck, electrocuted, burned by lightsaber blows. He had been famished, thirsty, sleep-deprived. He survived all that, but Plagueis still had plans for him.

 

Then he had been raped, humiliated, reduced to nothing but an object. It had been the most stabbing pain he had known in his life, and it had broken him completely. His mind had been corrupted beyond repair, and then he fell completely into the Dark Side.

 

He could feel that the Force had taken over every cell of his body, as It controlled him, but in fact he was the one who submitted It to his will. He was uncontested master.

 

He could sense the Force all around him, permanently. Every little wave that formed into It came to crash on him.

 

But more than anything, it was Plagueis that now stood as the most important element of his life. The Muun knew everything about him, and could almost forestall him. It was Plagueis who turned him to the Dark Side, and he was the one who completed his transformation into Sidious through his abuses.

 

Sidious was scared of him, but loved him at the same time. He knew the Muun kept a close eye on him, and lusted after him. It was an odd relationship between both Sith – a relationship of dominant and submissive –, a relation of duality in their feelings. Plagueis was the origin of Sidious' power, and it was because of him that the human could feel the Force run through his body – but the apprentice will no longer have a use for his master... and he will get rid of him, taking the reins of absolute power.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistake in the translation ;) Review? :)
> 
> You can also join the « Sidious Army » on Facebook, if you wish :3


End file.
